katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thursday, June 20, 2019
'Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 Comments:' 'June 20, 2019 08:43 AKDT Comment with Photo of Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with the Explore.org Live Cam Techs on June 18, 2019.:' On June 20, 2019 at 08:43 AKDT, Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented and shared a June 18, 2018 photo of Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with the Explore.org Live Cam Techs: "We are working on it. Not sure yet when the cams will be up, but we are working on it. Here you see Mike Fitz discussing the new installation on the new bridge with the Explore technicians. Picture taken 2 days ago." RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.43 w 2019.06.18 PIC MIKE FIZ & EXPLORE TEAM LR BRIDGE.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:43 AKDT comment with June 18, 2019 photo of Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with the Explore.org Live Cam Technicians RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.43 w 2019.06.18 PIC MIKE FIZ & EXPLORE TEAM LR BRIDGE PIC ONLY.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:43 AKDT comment with June 18, 2019 photo of Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with the Explore.org Live Cam Technicians (photo only) 'June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT Comment with Photos of Bears Observed at Brooks Falls on the Evening of June 19, 2019.:' On June 20, 2019 at 08:55 AKDT, Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi commented and shared photos (#1 634 Popeye , #2 128 Grazer , #3 128 Grazer on the lip , #4 856 ) of the bears observed at Brooks Falls on the evening of June 19, 2019.: "The salmon have arrived and the bears have followed. Last night Mike Fitz, John Koster and I were at The Falls. Here are pictures of 634 Popeye, Grazer (sorry, no cubs), a sub and 856. When 856 strutted in, Grazer had already left having eaten 7 salmon. But Popeye took one look at 856 and ran up the far bank. 856 not satisfied with that, followed him up the bank. Dominance seems to be his priority. Once satisfied that Popeye was really gone, he returned to take his place in the jacuzzi. The season has begun. " RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.55 BEARS SEEN 2019.06.19 PM FALLS.JPG|Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT comment RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.55 BEARS SEEN 2019.06.19 PM FALLS PIC 01 634 ONLY.jpg|634 Popeye on the evening of June 19, 2019 from Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT comment RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.55 BEARS SEEN 2019.06.19 PM FALLS PIC 02 128 ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer on the evening of June 19, 2019 from Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT comment RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.55 BEARS SEEN 2019.06.19 PM FALLS PIC 03 128 ON LIP ONLY.jpg|128 Grazer on the evening of June 19, 2019 from Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT comment RANGER NAOMI COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.55 BEARS SEEN 2019.06.19 PM FALLS PIC 04 856 ONLY.jpg|856 on the evening of June 19, 2019 from Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi's June 20, 2019 08:55 AKDT comment 'Mike Fitz' June 20, 2019 08:57 Reply to ColoradoCarol re: Rep. Jared Huffman's Amendment to #StopPebbleMine:' On June 19, 2019 at 11:51 AKDT, ColoradoCarol shared : "I'm not sure what's next, but this is very good news." with this photo : MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.57 REPLY TO COLORADOCAROL 2019.06.19 REP JARED HUFFMAN SCREENSHOT.png|ColoradoCarol's screenshot of Rep. Jared Huffman's post On June 19, 2019 at 11:32, ColoradoCarol posted : "Mike Fitz, if you can shed light on exactly what this means, I'd appreciate it." On June 20, 2019 at 08:57 AKDT, Mike Fitz' replied to ColoradoCarol .: "It's hard to find info on this. I wish the Congressman would've explained what the amendment does. From what I've gathered though, it basically prohibits the Army Corps of Engineers from using money to complete the EIS. Without the money, they can't devote staff to completing the EIS, which effectively kills it. I think the bill the amendment is attached to still has to pass the Senate. While I favor the outcome for sure (Pebble Mine is a terrible idea and risks harming the last great salmon run left on Earth), the technique is underhanded and I'm not necessarily a fan of that tactic. It's been used by both ruling political parties. Another example I can think of has to do with Brooks Camp. In the late 1990s (perhaps 1998 or 1999, I can't remember the exact year), Former Alaska senator Ted Stevens attached language to an appropriations bill that prohibited the NPS from using any money to move Brooks Lodge. Although I'm unsure how that currently affects the NPS (it might not), its legacy has resulted in the current sprawl of infrastructure here and the new bridge instead of a camp on the south side of the river only." MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.57 REPLY TO COLORADOCAROL 2019.06.19 01.JPG MIKE FITZ COMMENT 2019.06.20 08.57 REPLY TO COLORADOCAROL 2019.06.19 02.JPG 'Mike Fitz' June 20, 2019 Comments in Reply to Viewer's Questions about The Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes:' Please also see the June 19, 2019 page for June 20, 2019 comment by Mike Fitz in reply to viewer's questions about the Valley of Ten Thousand Smokes. 'Brooks Lodge's June 20, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook Post with Kara Stenberg's Photo of a Subadult & Ranger:' Brooks Lodge's June 20, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of a subadult and a ranger.: BROOKS LODGE FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.20 09.16 w KARA STENBERG PIC OF SUBADULT & RANGER.JPG|Brooks Lodge's June 20, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photo of a subadult and a ranger. BROOKS LODGE FACEBOOK POST 2019.06.20 09.16 w KARA STENBERG PIC OF SUBADULT & RANGER PIC ONLY.jpg|Kara Stenberg's photo of a subadult and a ranger from Brooks Lodge's June 20, 2019 09:16 AKDT Facebook post 'KNP&P's June 20, 2019 13:46 AKDT Facebook Post with June 19, 2019 Photo of 634 Popeye:' KNP&P's June 20, 2019 13:46 AKDT Facebook post with June 19, 2019 photo of 634 Popeye.: "Bear season at Brooks Falls has started in earnest. The sockeye salmon began to arrive a few days ago and the bears followed in short order. The bears haven't had a substantial meal since last fall, before hibernation. Now that the salmon are here, the bears can fatten up on these fish to survive next winter. This handsome fellow at Brooks Falls is bear 634 Popeye." KNP&P 2019.06.20 13.46 FB POST w 2019.06.19 PIC 634 POPEYE.JPG|KNP&P's June 20, 2019 13:46 Facebook post with June 19, 2019 photo of 634 Popeye KNP&P 2019.06.20 13.46 FB POST w 2019.06.19 PIC 634 POPEYE PIC ONLY.JPG|634 Popeye on the evening of June 19, 2019 from KNP&P's June 20, 2019 13:46 Facebook post 'Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with Explore.org Periscope From Brooks Falls with 128 Grazer Fishing the Lip on June 20, 2019 at 20:03 AKDT:' On June 20, 2019 at approximately 20:03 AKDT , Mike Fitz, Resident Naturalist with Explore.org does a periscope from Brooks Falls with 128 Grazer fishing the lip.: Need link to video footage